


The Best Gift for Last

by Nebula5030



Series: Winter Ficlets 2019 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Yule, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Merlin gave her an amused yet suspicious look for a moment longer, before he began to pull the ribbon off and set it aside.Freya had to bite her lip, trying desperately to keep from smiling too widely.Merlin ripped the paper off, and turned his attention to the small cube box. He took off the lid –– and stopped.





	The Best Gift for Last

**Author's Note:**

> My third ficlet for [Pendragons Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _Character A buys Character B a pair of baby booties for Christmas to tell them the good news.  
>  Character B bursts into happy tears while holding the booties_ \--Woody

“I think that’s all of them,” Merlin said, sitting by Freya and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they looked at their now unwrapped presents. Their Yule morning had been small, but personal: Merlin had given Freya some new gardening supplies (as she had been dreaming about having one ever since they’d gotten their house) and Freya had gotten him some books that he’d been eyeing for months. As well as other small items that had just been “I saw this and thought of you,” including the new scarf Merlin now had around his neck. He turned and gave her a smile. “Thank you,” he said, before leaning in and softly kissing her.

They’d be heading to Merlin’s parents’ house soon enough after this, but the morning was meant for just the two of them and the two of them alone.

But Freya had something else she needed to give before the morning was over.

Freya smiled as she leaned back, before glancing over to their small, barely-three-foot-high plastic abomination that barely passed as a tree.

And she feigned surprise. “Or is it?”

She stood up from the couch then, and made her way over to the tree before reaching and pulling out the last present she’d hidden behind it.

She turned to Merlin with a smile, before setting the last present down on his lap. “I saved the best for last.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Freya, clearly suspicious, but lip twitching as he tried not to smile. “What’s this?” he asked.

Freya only grinned. “Just open it,” she said, sitting by him once more and pressing her thigh to his.

Merlin gave her an amused yet suspicious look for a moment longer, before he began to pull the ribbon off and set it aside.

Freya had to bite her lip, trying desperately to keep from smiling too widely.

Merlin ripped the paper off, and turned his attention to the small cube box. He took off the lid –

– and stopped.

“What-?” he started, pulling the first tiny slipper from the box and looking it over in confusion.

“What is it?” Freya prompted, grinning widely and scooting closer to him.

“It’s… it’s a shoe.”

“A shoe for what?”

“For… for a baby?” Merlin responded, turning to her and with a puzzled look on his face.

And Freya only nodded excitedly.

Merlin blinked again, but then his eyes widened in realization. “You mean –” he started. He glanced at the booty again, before looking up at Freya with a disbelieving smile on his face. “You’re-?”

Freya nodded, and felt her eyes brim in her joy. “I’m pregnant.”

Merlin didn’t move for a moment, but the next thing Freya knew was that Merlin was hugging her tightly, laughing in joy.

He leaned back after a moment, grinning widely and his eyes brimming, before he began to shower her face in kisses, Freya giggling all the while.

But after several kisses Merlin leaned back again – full on crying now – before he leaned forward and embraced her tight in a hug again, Freya holding him too and smiling.

“You were right,” he said with a laugh. “You certainly did save the best present for last.”

And Freya smiled. “Happy Yule, Merlin.”

“Happy Yule, Freya.”


End file.
